Thundering Paws
Thundering Paws A fanfiction by Abbyk79483 ~This is completely based upon a ThunderClan roleplay; all characters and events were present.~ 'Allegiances' Leader Thunderstar Deputy Nightwhisker Co-Deputy Badgerheart Medicine Cat Wishpool (Apprentice, Silentpaw) Warriors Dawnfire Bearclaw Icyclaw Shadevine Cedarfoot Fogpelt Stonesong Greyfang Stormleaf Owlcry Cloudbelly Raggedpelt Ravenwing Leafpelt Apprentices Skypaw Fernpaw Halopaw Honeypaw Breezepaw Redpaw Sunpaw Stormpaw Queens Ravenwing (temporary) Thunderstar (temporary) Kits Willowkit Bramblekit Thornkit Ivykit 'Prologue' ~ It was just the two of them, padding softly through the undergrowth, their pelts brushing against each other as they maneuvered their way through the forest. Leaves danced among the treetops, whipping against the branches before taking a graceful fall to the damp earth below. The only sounds were the rustling of bushes and trees in the wind and the distant chirping of a bright cardinal. It was Ivy who broke the silence. “What are the cats like there?” She mewed as she leapt over a fallen branch, her eyes lit with excitement. Ravenwing smiled. “We’re all a family. Everyone knows each other well. Everyone can work with one another. They’re all really nice- you’ll like them.” “I’m sure I will,” Ivy responded with a purr. Blinking out of her thoughts, she gazed ahead of her. She could see a clearing far into the distance, a diminutive gap in the endless underbrush. “Just a little farther,” Ravenwing huffed, looking tired. Ivy couldn’t imagine how Ravenwing could cope with such dark fur. Her ginger and black spotted fur was already boiling her in the scorching heat. It was a few heartbeats later, and Ivy could clearly see the camp in front of her. She was panting heavily, barely keeping up at Ravenwing’s heels. Ivy blinked and caught a glimpse of white fur on the other side of a large bramble thicket. Fur, she thought. It had to be fur. “Cloudbelly!” Ravenwing mewed in a friendly tone, turning sharply around to meet his gaze. Ivy skidded to a halt and looked up at the tom. He was tall and had a muscular frame, covered up by a coat of long fur, white dappled in a pale grey. Out of instinct, she dipped her head, crouching low to the forest floor. The tom grinned. “You can get up. May I ask who you are?” “I... uh...” Ivy stuttered, “I’m Ivy.. Ravenwing offered to take me to ThunderClan, and-“ She stopped talking when she noticed Cloudbelly’s gaze drift to Ravenwing. “You really think Thunderstar would take in this newcomer?” “Indeed I do,” The black she-cat said with a nod. “She would make a fine apprentice.” Cloudbelly let out a small grin. “Well, good luck with that.” “I’m sure I’ll need it,” Ivy murmured, almost inaudible. Cloudbelly makes it seem as though Thunderstar wouldn’t like me. Is this my clue it’ll be a rough ride? Ivy pushed the thoughts away. All I need to worry about now is getting settled in this place. It was only a few more fox-trots forward before Ravenwing and Ivy were in the ThunderClan camp. Ivy expected to see many eyes turned towards her, but no one seemed to have noticed her arrival at all. Their backs were turned as they talked in small groups, unaware of their surroundings. Ivy quickly spotted a grey tabby she-cat on top of a large boulder, her frame silhouetted against the setting sun. That must be Thunderstar, ''she thought. ''Our leader. Thunderstar blinked and leapt off the highrock, padding towards Ravenwing and Ivy with focused green eyes. "Who, might I ask," She mewed, meeting Ravenwing's gaze, "Is this?" Ravenwing dipped her head. "This young she-cat is named Ivy," She explained. "I found her in the forest. She has no one taking care of her, or not that she remembers, so I offered to bring her to you." "I see..." Thunderstar studied Ivy closely, her eyes narrowed into glowing green slits. "You would have to change your name to Ivypaw, you know." It was Ravenwing who answered. "But what about Ivykit? She will be apprenticed soon." "You're right," Thunderstar agreed, her eyes calming. "In that case, you'll have to pick your new name." "How about Spottedpaw, or Wasppaw?" Ravenwing suggested. "Or Brackenpaw?" Thunderstar put in her ideas. "Orangepaw? Gingerpaw?" "Uh, I don't know, um..." Ivy felt sudden pressure to choose a name out of the suggestions she'd been given, or out of her own desire. She let her eyes dart from place to place and let her tongue burst out of her mouth, along with the first thing she saw- a wilted fern. "Fernpaw! I want to be Fernpaw." Thunderstar nodded. "Very well. Anyways, Fernpaw," Fernpaw's ears stood sharply perked, awaiting Thunderstar's words. "Here comes the question. Will you join ThunderClan?" Chapter One "I haven't trained in forever," Sunpaw grunted. "Your mentor left after they exiled Stonesong, you know that." Fernpaw stretched out kin her nest, crossing her paws and resting her small head on top. It had been half a moon since she had joined ThunderClan, and she was shocked that Cloudbelly would preform such an act. "I don't believe it." "What?" Sunpaw's eyes grew slightly wider. "It's what we've been told." "If an elderly rogue told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" Fernpaw snapped. She exhaled, her gaze calming. "Sorry. What I meant to say was, I don't have to believe everything I'm told unless I choose to." "So you don't believe in StarClan?" Sunpaw asked with a smirk. "That was told to us by nursery tales." "Of course I do!" Fernpaw lashed her tail."And Whisperkit, and everyone! That's what I chose to believe, because I should. But, the thing is, I've never met those cats! I know Cloudbelly. He was one of the first cats I met." "Okay, whatever." Fernpaw noticed Redpaw in the corner of the mossy apprentices' den, clearly amused. She felt like saying, "What's so funny about this?!" but didn't seem to have the energy to open her mouth. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Thunderstar's yowl echoed throughout the camp, bringing everyone to their paws. Fernpaw's pelt brushed against the draping vines as she exited the apprentices' den. Cats were already gathered in the center of the clearing, gazing up at their leader, eyes filled with curiosity and excitement. "We have three matters to discuss today," Thunderstar began. "First of all," "Rumors have spread about Stonesong's exile." Thunderstar took a deep breath and continued, raising her voice. "Halopaw, Badgerheart, Silentpaw, Bramblekit, and Bluewhisker have all left for MeadowClan after her. All I want is to know you're all on our side." "Right know," Thunderstar ordered, her gaze sweeping over the ThunderClan cats, "I need every single one of you to state your loyalty to this Clan, and to me." Her voice calmed, and she finished, "So? Whose side are you on?" Thunderstar's booming voice struck Fernpaw like lightning. Her eyes quickly widened, and she held in a gasp. StarClan, this is more of an issue than it needs to be! ''But remembering how Thunderstar kindly took her in, she was the first to speak. "Always yours, Thunderstar." Shadevine was quick to agree, followed by Owlcry, Cedarfoot, and Icyclaw. "I'll be by your side," Raggedpelt mewed. Ravenwing nodded in agreement. A few heartbeats later, almost every warrior had agreed, and and after Honeypaw and Thornkit put their opinions in, every cat had but one. "Stormleaf?" The silver tabby that was Stormleaf shook her head. "I'm not stating my opinion." Thunderstar, eyes slightly narrowed, leapt down from the Highrock, her tail tip twitching. "What was that?" "I'm not choosing a side," Stormleaf repeated, raising her voice. "You may as well leave for MeadowClan right now, then! You're not welcome here." "I will only join your side, Thunderstar," She paused, her eyes narrowing slightly. "If you let MeadowClan back into ThunderClan." Fernpaw heard gasps from a few cats, but she was dead silent, her eyes locked on Thunderstar and Stormleaf. There was flaming tension between the two she-cats; Fernpaw could see it clearly. It hung in the air like wisps of smoke, ready to choke anyone, anyone who dared step into the deadly fumes. "No," Thunderstar answered briefly. "No." It seemed the smoke was more dense after Thunderstar spoke. The camp was motionless and completely silent, all eyes locked on Stormleaf. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, for what seemed like moons. Fernpaw could see the tension growing by the heartbeat. The last straw fell. Stormleaf darted underneath Thunderstar, clawing her hind legs. Thunderstar leapt out of Stormleaf's grip, her eyes alight with fury and green fire. She jumped onto Stormleaf's back, sinking her fangs in near the neck and raking her claws down her spine. With a yowl, Stormleaf rolled onto her back, crushing Thunderstar underneath. Thunderstar hissed, then went limp and easily slid out. She batted a paw for Stormleaf's leg, easily unbalancing her, and pressed a paw onto each shoulder to make her collapse. Thunderstar has pinned her. By then, the rest of ThunderClan had leapt two or three fox-lengths back. Their ears were perked, their fur was bristling, and some cats' jaws had dropped out of shock. Neither Thunderstar nor Stormleaf spoke for several heartbeats. They just stared at each other with threatening expressions. Blood seeped from their wounds, staining their fur as it cascaded downwards and pooled around them on the ground. "''Go." Thunderstar growled, her teeth bared. She released Stormleaf and watched as she cast a quick glance at Thunderstar and fled into the trees. Chapter Two "Don't let your underbelly fur touch the grass, it makes a bristling sound when you walk," Icyclaw instructed, "And keep your hind legs farther apart." = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions